Destiny Always Finds You
by Serenity6456
Summary: Usagi finds out that she is the Princess, but in a diffrent way from the anime show. This causes her and Makoto to plumment to the Gundam world, will destiny find the true princess of light?
1. Default Chapter

Okay I know I have two other stories going on, but I just had this wonderful idea, and I had to get it out of my system, Gomen to the others that are reading my other fics, but I'm still working on them, so need to worry! Sit back and relan and this story reach your soul, a story of destiny, and a tale that says you can't escape destiny, it always finds you, and has it's way! I know this is not always true, but I have a special way of making it work, so be patient, this isn't the best first chapter, but I tried.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam WIng nor Sailor Moon, and I have no intention on ever owning it, just thanking the owners of these amazing animes, okay before I get carried away on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Usagi-chan, time for school, come on, out of bed sleepy head." Luna ordered as she shook the sleep from her body. She yawned and looked up, jumping back fom surprise; Usago had already gotten up and made her bed!  
Luna glanced out the window as she saw Usagi walking out the door, books, lunch, and a peice of toast in hand.  
*It must be a blue moon this month.* Luna thought as she curled back into a ball and drempt soundly of mice and tunafish.   
Usagi had her homework all finished and it was legiably done. The past couple of days her dreams had adden on to her personality, agilty, and brains. A young lady had taught Usagi, something that seemed so familar, an old lifestyle perhaps. The lady looked so much like Usagi, but i couldn't be, she wsa dressed in a beautiful silkgown, with golden circles trimming the ches, that flared out in a raveling, white gown. Beaded crystal, ball barrets lined her hair, as a delicate silver necklace of a creasant moon decorated her neck. The oddest thing though, to Usagi, was not how much the girl looked like herself, but the brillant, golden creasent moon insagnia was on her forehead.   
The woman had taught Usagi things that she knew but had forgotten about, old memories, it seemed. Like how to dance, and skate, plus diffrent subjects in school. It was like a tutoring session in her dreams in her dreams. As Usagi thought of this she rammed right into a person ahead of her, falling to the ground.   
"Watch it, Odango!" grumbeling as she got up Usagi retorted "Get your head out of your book!"  
She got up and dusted herself offm glancing at her watch to make sure she still had time.  
"Aren't you going to say sorry?" Usagi hurrues past him and called back:;  
"Why would I ever apoloigize to a Mamo-baka like you?"  
Hurrying up the school steps and running into her class room Ms. Haruna was just starting attendence; the look on her face when she seen Usagi was priceless.  
"Okay class," Ms. Haruna called the class to attention after the attendence call, "today we're going to start the day off by going over homework. Usagi should I just save time and write out a detention now?" Haruna's face was full of malice and joy as she got out her red pen."No, only if someone else doesn't have there homework because mine's right here!" Usagi proudly held out her paper. Which was written neatlt (at keast for her). Ms. ?Haruna had to grab onto the desk to stop herslef fomr falling, a look of disapointment was somewhat shown on her face. Than realizing she could still humilate Usagi, she grinned.  
"Okay, Usagi, answer the first question on the board please."  
"Hai," Usagi walked to the board and wrote I-10I = 10.  
"And what is it called?" Haruna asked with a sneer.  
"Absoulte Value." Usagi than took her seat as Haruna was left dunbfounded as where the rest of the kids in the class.  
"Yay, Oddball!" Makoto said to Usagi as she sat down, Usagi beamed her thanks.  
A beeping noise was heard on Usagi's wrist.  
"Usagi, thers an attack at my school, hurry I can't take it much longer." a frantic Sailor Mars pleaded.  
"I'll be right there Rei." Usagi answered. Than signialed for Ami and Makoto to follow her.  
"Class, we have a new student, her name is Minako. Haruna introduced a blone with a red ribbion tying her hair back. Usagi Ami, and Makoto rushed out of the room, an angry Ms. Haruna followed them.[  
"What do you think you're doing?!:  
"Now now Haruna, we've got mission." Makoto answered.  
MInako followed the other three out of the school, haveing a vaugue feeling of knowing them somewhere.  
Usagi pushed Ami and Makoto into an alleyway and shouted: "Moon Prism Power!"   
"Jupiter POwer!"  
"Mercury POwer!"  
pretty lights and display.  
Minako gasped as she realized who these people were, and why she felt as if she knew them, than she called out her hension: "Venus Power!" As the others looked on surprise clearly written all over their faces. more pretty lights and display.   
Minako gasped and realized why they had felt familar, she grabbed her hension stick, it was the others turn to be shocked.  
"Venus Power!" More pretty lights and display  
"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
"I'm Sailor Venus, or Minako, the new student in your school." she smiled and and signaled her 'V is for VIctory' sign.   
"That's nice and great that you joined the team, but we have a senshi to save, so let's go!" Moon ordered.  
They raced towards Rei's school and could hear the screams of terror echoing throughout the halls. A terrifying yoma that looked rather like a beetle was stealing energy from the students. Sailor Mars was heaved into a nearby pool. Moon rushed over to save her friend, and fellow senshi. An anger filled her veins from the sight of the nearly unconsicious Mars.  
"Jupiter attack, Mercury scan for weaknesses, no better yet Jupter, Venus double team it, while you scan Mercury."  
"Hai." they answered in unison.  
"Jupiter Thunder....Crash!"  
"Venus Creasent Beam...Smash!" the yoma shrieked in pain, drips of pain running from it's lips. A crazed look came over it's face, one that scared the sailor senshi.  
"Since I can't defeat you, I will set myself on self-distruct, the whole city will be dystroye, and the famous senshi will be defeated!" Moon knew she couldn't let this happen, and she felt somewhere inside of her she could stop this. A memory hit her from a thousand years ago and it was being shown in her head.  
"Serenity? Serenity honey, where are you?"  
"Mommy! I'm over here." a choclate covered princess ran to her mother.  
*that chibi girl is me!*  
"What have you done to yourself? We have a meeting with the Earth in a half of an hour!" Queen Serenity scolded.  
"Gomen nashi, Kasan, are you mad?" Queen Serenity narrowed her eyes at the child peering into Serenity's eyes. "How could I ever be mad at you?" Serenity's face grinned as love shown through her smile and eyes.   
"Kasan, when am I going to be able to use the crystal like you?"  
"When your heart longs to help the ones that you hold most dear."  
~~~~~~~~~present~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh holy IMmperium Silver Crystal , please come and help me save my family, my friends, my town." The Crystal appered, coming out of her heart glowing in all it's beauty. Gasps were heard from the onlookers as Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity. A silver light enveloped everyone and the yoma was dystroyed.   
A rose flung down from the tree, as Tuxedo Kamen arrived, but it caused the crystal to short-circuit and a beaming light flew towards the Princes.  
"No! Usagi!" Jupiter jumped to save Princess Serenity from the light, but was trapped inside it as well, a second passed and the girls were no where to be found.  
The light, they would find out came from the crystal, to answer Princess Serenity's desire, and help her escape her destiny.  
As Usagi and Makoto (for they had de-hensioned) floated in a white mist, that seemed almost to serene.  
Than Usagi grabbed her head and plummented to the ground. Makoto quickly went to check on her,   
"Usagi! Are you okay?"  
Images filled Usagi's mind, first of the Moon Kingdom, She was forced to be engaged to the Prince of Earth, to form an allience between the Moon and the Earth. She remembered how she detested him, despised the engagement. Realizing it was Mamoru who was the Prince, it came to the present.  
It showed a diffrent way how Usagi would remember being a Princess, something about about Zoycite injury, Mamoru, and Usagi crying about it. Than the crystal came and turned Usagi into Princess Serenity.A fight with Beryal shown, the senshi had each been killed, Mars was the last one to go though, Mamoru had been evil, she had saved him, but he lost his life. She than defeated Beryal, but her energy spent, she would died. A last wish for a normal wish, granted by the crystal.Her senshi, her prince, and herself lived again, forgetting everything that had been, and being normal teenagers once again.  
A new enemy, Alan and Ann. Her memory, and the senshi's back. Mamoru's not. A Moon Light Night. Rivery for lovem battled oh so many battles. The Tree of Doom. Revial, forgiveness, death and reborn. Mamoru's memory back and the two a couple once more.  
A child, Chibi Usa, a dream Mamour and Usagi are no more. A fight with four sisters and the four senshi, as Rubeous and Moon fighting.   
Emerald, back together with Mamoru, Sapphire, Diamond, Wisemen, Black Lady, the future, a prefect utopia, Crystal Tokeo.  
Trio, Quadertet, the outers, dream chasers, heart snatchers, Galaxia, Chibi Cguvu. She saw it all, all of her future, but it was changes since the battle that wasn;t soppose to happen. Usagi stood up and cried into Makoto's arms, so much death so much pain, and the worst thing was, she was forced to marry someone she did not love again. Wait! No she didn't, the future was changed.=, she knew she could live a normal life!   
A woman with long green hair came from the mist.  
"Hello Serenity-hime, Makoto-hime."  
"Please call me Usagi, Puu."  
"And I Makoto."  
"Hai, I am going to send you into the future, the future that was caused because if the battle that just took place, i can change this mishap, but I know that is not what you wish, at least not yet, when you see what the future is like call me, and tell me if you have changed your mind."  
"I doubt that I'll change my mind, nothing is as bad as marrying someone you do not love and having to spend thousands of years with him."  
"As you wish Princess." In a flash of mystical green, the Sanc Kingdom appered right in front of their eyes.  
"Come on a Gundam is fighting against the an MD and thier heading straight the Sanc Kingdom! We have to alert the town!" a boy bystander said to another. Makoto and Usagi glanced at each other than followed the noise they heard, thisled them to a place of mass destruction, two MDs fighting a Gundam, Gundam Wing, and usually he would have easily dystroyed both MDs, him being the 'Perfect Soilder' but they just didn't respond to any of his attacks.  
"Moon Crystal Power!" (she has a new transformation now, since she has the crystal)  
"Jupiter Power!" Yet again with the pretty lights and display  
"What are we going to do Moon? Thats nothing like we ever fought before and it's dystroying the town, plus it's heading towards umm... Sanc Kingdom!"  
"Take my hand and ask for your planet's power and guidence."  
"Hai," Jupiter grasped Moon's hands and looked upwards to the sky. Her hair blew wildly into the unnatural air "Jupiter Planet Power!" her green planetary smybol shined proudly upon her forehead.  
"Moon Crysal Power!" Moon's hair whipped in the wind as her forehead shown the symbol of the moon. A bright light engulfed them.  
"Planet Power....Attack!" they shouted in ursion. A stream of silver and jade shot from thier bodiesat the two MD dystroying them into..."Moon Dusted!"  
"Make that Planet dusted!" Jupiter cocked her head back and had a proud smirk on her her face.  
"Planet dusted." Moon corrected herself. (( Chibi Vegeta's Widow Peak [Stephanie] you always seem to be correcting me, so I just thought I'd put it in a story!)) as a giganitic Gundam landed near them.  
"What should we do?" Jupiter's eyes widened.  
"Whatever you do, don't de-hension! Moon ordered, a stern look oupon her face.  
Sailor Jupiter stood on front of Moon, protecting her from any threats. A teenage boy stepped out of the Gundam, his face clear of anything but annoyance.  
"Who are you?" he asked a gun raised to Jupiter's forehead. Jupiter kicked it out of his hands and said "I am on your side if you are fighting against those things." she pointde to the dust pile.   
"Hn"   
"I'll take that as your our friend."   
"Who are you?" he asked again.  
" I am Sailor Moon, and she," Moon said pointing to Jupiter, "is Sailor Jupiterl my guardian. We protect the innocent." Moon answered.  
"Who are you?" Jupiter asked.  
"Omae o korusu." he simply replied and held up another gun.  
"This is really getting old, come on Moon, it's time to check this place out."  
"Heero! You saved us! Thank you, thank you!"  
"Princess Relena." Heero stated in his monotone voice (don't think that description is used a lot?)).  
Jupiter leaped foward to make sure Moon and her got credit for what they did when Moon stopped her.  
"Did he say Princess?"  
"Hai I believe he did!" she answered. Moon asked Relena.  
"Are you really a Princess?"  
"Hai, I am Princess Relena Peacecraft, and I am the smybol of peace in this world," she smiled at the newcomers and asked "who are you?"  
"Sailor Jupiter, she is Sailor Moon, and she is the true smybol of peace in this universe and in all demensions." Jupiter haughitaly said.  
"How can she be a peace smybol, she has done nothing like I have and she is worth nothing to Earth, or any of the colonies."  
"This is where you are wrong, but you will eventually see, all will be shown in due course. Ja ne, we need to go." Jupiter defended her princess..  
They walked away hoping they would not be followed.  
"Heero, I want you to keep an eye on them."  
"I do not take orders from you."  
"Are you not in my kindom?  
"Hn"  
"Than you will obey."  
"Hn"  
"Thats what I thought."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh boy am I tired, it's time to go to bed for me! I hoped you liked this chapter, my one friend said she disliked this story, though she couldn't tell me why, so if you dislike this story please figure out a reason why, thank you. Ja ne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon but this is something you all should have known that.  
Thanks for the reviews I feel honored. Anime Princess was the first one to read my story, thank you so much for reviewing, thank you Kim, by the way, I dislike Relena myself so Usagi us going to be far better than Relena, and your requests for Duo/Makoto and Usagi/Heero I just might fill :), Galexz, Heero has to take orders from Relena, but will he acctually follow them? Comet-Princess- I'll consider your request :) Kat-thanks for the compliment here you go. Ms. Giggles- thank you, I hope you like this chapter as well. bjv- I'm sorry but if you wish I could make a Moon, and Venus story, but you have to review again. Lita Barton, I know thier isn'tmuch Lita stories thats why I decided to write one, Lita always turns evil or something to that sort. Thanks everyone for the reviews!   
Okay heres chapter 2~  
  
Heero walked after the two,senshi, yea thats what they called themselves. But he couldn't find them anywhere, the only ones who where around was a blonde with rabbit style hair, in buns on both sides and her hair twisted to the ground in golden light. She had crystal dark sky blue eyes, that danced maerrily as she talked to her friend, shorter than the other one, but still at a nice height. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt but on it in silver it said bunny of the moon. *thats odd, the moons a desoulte place, barley suitable for human life without the right equipment.* She had on white capries and a silver belt that gleamed in the light.  
Her friend was tall and had her hazelnut hair tied up in a pony-tail, help my jade gems. Her forest green eyes shined with wisdom and justice. She had on a green halter top and black pants with black string up boots. They were walking up to St. Gabrial's school.  
*Forget about those senshi, there no where to be found, I'm going to see if I can find a real mission.* Heero than walked into St Gabrial's school, and up to his room.  
~back to the girls~  
"Usagi, maybe we should check into this school, so we acctually have somewhere to go."  
"Hai, I believe you are right. Let's go." The two walked into the building.  
"Hey isn't that, that one guy who was piloting that machine thingy?" Usagi wondered.  
"He does look like him, but we have to check in, come on here's the main office."  
They entered the room. Relena was sitting on a chair smiling at the both of them.   
"Hello, may I help you?" she didn't reconize them, but they remembered her, Mokoto nearly leaped at her with insults flying, Usagi grabbed Mokoto and whispered in her ear: "Moko-chan, you must control your temper, she doesn't know us in our civillan form."   
"Hai." Mokoto replied, Relena thought she was talking to her.  
"On which way?"  
"We would like to join your school, do you have any room for us?" Usagi asked.  
"Hai, we do, two students just graduated and thier room is all cleared out, you can have thier room, how old are you ladies?"  
"We're both 14, but our birthdays are coming up and we just graduated junior high, well ion our last school."  
"Which grade would that be? All schools are diffrent."  
"We would be going into 9th grade." Usa answered.  
"Okay, just fill out these forms, all it askes is your name, where your from, your interests, and things of that sort. By the way, what are your names?"   
"I am Mokoto, and this is Usagi." Mokoto's face grew stern.  
*That introduction sounds familar* Relena thought, but than quickly smiled.  
"Very nice, you can go up to your room, it's 657, just drop those papers off when your done filling them out, clothes, food, and everything else you'll need is already up there."  
"Thank you Princess Relena."  
"Just call me Relena, your welcome."  
"Ja ne, Relena."  
"Ja ne girls."  
They walked out of the room and started up the stairs.  
"Ohh I hate that princess, she's hiding her true personality, you can tell! Besides, she said that you weren't the smybol of peace, than what may I ask are you?" Mokoto humphed.  
"I am, for now a tudent attending this school with my best friend, I just want a normal life. So only if they truly need us do I show my true form."  
"Gomen Usagi, but I don't think we're going to get much of a normal life here, as soon as we got here we were fighting, we're going to need to fight."  
"I know Mokoto, I just don't want to think about it, I know more than anyone else peace is unattainable unless fight for it."  
Heero heard this last statement, he was exiting his room, in search of the other pilots for their new mission, he agreed totally with this person.  
"Hn." he said to them, Usagi had bumped into him on accident.  
"Gomen sir, hi I'm Usagi, what's your name?" as if she didn't know, Relana's shouts had made sure she got the name. Usagi shuddered.  
"I am Heero."   
"Hi, I'm Mokoto, I guess we're going to be your new roommate."  
"Hn." he than walked away.  
"Nice personality." Mokoto muttered,   
"Moko-chan be nice." but Usagi couldn't help but giggle."  
Usagi and Mokoto walked into thier new room it was connected to Heero's. The smell of food was in the air and Usagi rushed forward her nose on the air, Mokoto laughed but called: "You know whosever cooking something, thier food won't be as good as mine!"  
"Thats for sure, but I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" she rushed in Heero's room, where the smell had been coming from. All it was, was a T.V. dinner, a futuristic T.V. dinner but that was what it was nonetheless.  
"Oh come on Usagi, I'll cook up a real storm, and you can have as much as you want, it'll be much healthier than that slop there!"  
"Oh what would I do without you Moko-chan?"   
"We won't ever have to find that out Usa-chan." she than exited the room, with Usa following her.   
"Moko-chan give me the papers and I'll fill them both out."  
"Thanks Usa-chan."  
"Uh hu." she absentmindly answered as she set to work.   
Name: Usagi Jiyuu *The rabbit of the moon is finally free.* ((Jiyuu means freedom))  
"Moko-chan what do you want your last name to be?"  
"Kanshisha for I am your guardian." Usa smiled at her best friend.   
"Okay."  
Name: Mokoto Kanshisha ((kanshisha means guardian))  
interests: Learning, fighting, singing, art, eating, dancing.  
intrests: Fighting, cooking, learning, sleeping.  
"Hmm thats about all we want to fill out Mako-chan Kanshisha, so I'm all done here."  
"You may be done their but I'm far from done, why don't you go take those down and than go look around?"  
"Okay, I think I'll do that. Ja ne Mako-chan."  
"Ja ne, wait before you go what did you put as your last name?"  
"Jiyuu, because I can finally taste my freedom."  
"It fits you, you fight for it enough, ja ne Usa-chan."  
"Jaa." with the papers in hand she left her room. People where passing trying to get to their classes. 5 teenage boys came up the steps, one was Heero, the others she didn't know.  
"Hey Heero, whos your friends?" Usa asked.  
"Hn." he than started to walk on but a long braided haired guy stopped it. His cobalt blue eyes stared at Heero as if he was mad.  
"Hey babe, I'm Duo and your name is?"  
"Usagi Jiyuum, I and my friend Mokoto Kanshisha, room with Heero, who are you all?"  
"My name is Quatre R. Winner, pleased to meet you Usagi."  
"My name is Trowa Barton.  
"Weak onnas don't deserve to know my name."  
"His name is Wufei Chang." Duo answered.  
"Braided baka!"   
"Listen I would love to hear you guys jabber on, but I really must be going." she than walked down the 6 flights of stairs. *man theres gotta be an easier way to do this.*  
After finally reaching the bottom she walked into the office. Relena was talking on the phone.  
"Find out everything you can about them, hai, the Sailor Senshi. Ja ne."  
"Miss Relena?" Usagi looked at Relena, she held no trust for this woman.  
"Oh hello Usagi, what can I do to for you?" Relena folded her hands onher desk.  
"Hai, I wanted to turn in the forms."  
"Okay, you'll get your and your friend's shedule tomorrow in the morning right before your classes, okay?"  
"Hai, ja ne Miss Relena."  
"Jaa Usagi." she walked out of the office and straight into another person.  
"Kuso, gomen, gomen!" she muttered getting up.  
"Thats quite alright Serenity-hime." Usagi looked up and into the most evilest pair of eyes she had ever seen before.  
"How did you know?"  
"I know a lot of things princess, now come with me."  
"Help!" Usagi screamed.  
"Omae o korusu!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is the end of the chapter I decided to make a cliffie, I hope you enjoyed it, it wasn't the best chapter but, alright, I didn't have Stephanie's sighs of disapproval pushing me to make the chapter better and longer. I'll put another chapter up soon. Ja ne Minna-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing nothing of any shows except what I bought from the stores.  
~Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they lift my creative writing about a hundrend thousand walts. Thank you for your support it means so much to me. Oh by the way I'm glad you like Usagi's and Makoto's new last name, I ws hoping you guys would :) Okay on with the story:  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Leave me alone! I will not go with you, even if my life depended on it!" Usagi screamed so everyone in the hall could hear. Relena came out of her office and asked: "What is it that you want?"  
"I want the Princess!" he answered as he grabbed Usagi and tried to drag hre along with him, she kicked the gun out of his hand, acting out the scene where Makoto ((thank you for correcting me on this)) had kicked Heero's gun out of his hands. It was more difficul though since he had a hold on her.  
Relena stepped forward. "Let Miss Usagi go, it's me you want I am the Princess."  
"hah! You a Princess? I want the real princess, right here. Come on honey give your fiance a kiss."  
"Mamoru let me go!"  
"Omae o korusu!" a shot went out but Mamoru moved making it hit Usagi in the arm.  
"Ahhh!" Usagi screamed.   
"Heero I thought your marksmen skills where better than that!" Relena was appuled by the whole ordeal, imagine a skinny little blonde like her, a better princess than herself? Not likely!  
"Jupiter Thunder Cloud....Zap!" a powerful attack was sent by the sensi of lightening, but yet again he moved so it would hit Usagi.   
"translucent!" Jupiter screamed. The attack went straight through Usagi's pure heart and into Mamoru's evil heart. "AAHhhhhhhhh, I will be back! You can count that Serenity!" He kissed her on the cheek than threw her down, he only had enough energy to transport himself into the portal, than he left with a purple and black haze surronding him, and than disappering.  
Jupiter quickly ran to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, are you alright? Did that baka hurt you bad?" they than started to talk in japenese lowly so not one would hear tham or understand them.  
"how did he get here? We should contact Pluto, later so no one see her, but soon."  
"Hai, I agree. Are you in much pain Usa-chan?"  
"The worst thing was the gunshot but, I can heal that quickly since it just grazed my shoulder. Torn flesh really hurts!" She smiled at Jupiter, "Thank you for your help."   
"No problem Usagi, I'm just glad I heard these guys uostairs talking about some guy wanting the real princess. I will protect you forever because I am you kanshisha. Understand?"  
"Hai, as long as you promise me, you see me as your friend too."  
"Of course I do Usa-chan. Thats what you are over all to me, and Usa!"  
Usagi was grabbed by Heero, he held her high into the air, grabbing her by the collar.  
"Who are you?" he spoke in clear japanese.  
"Usagi Jiyuu."  
"I don't believe you, why did he say you were a princess?"  
"Because he has one to many screws loose in his head!"  
"I heard what you said when you where talking to her, where are you from?"  
"The moon." Usagi answered honeslty.  
"Hn" he tossed her down and Relena walked up to her discust all over her face.  
"You are not a princess, you will not take over what I have done, for I Relena have strifed to make this a pasifest world, and I at least have Sanc Kingdom, you have nothing.  
Usagi got up and whispered into Relena's ear "I can make the whole universe pacifest, just by one little wish." Her honest retort to Relena just earned her a nasty look.   
"::snort:: You could never handle the pressure of being royalty, your lucky that I am letting you stay here, now get out of my face!" Jupiter helpped Usagi up, and whispered into her ear. "I'll be right back." Usagi nodded her head. A minute later Makoto came running out.   
"Usa-chan, I should havenever let you come down here alone, who knows what psyco is after you now?"  
"I'm alright Mako-chan, let's just go up to our room. Hold on a second, I have to use the restroom." Both of them walked into the restroom and Makoto sat down ready to wait for Usagi to get done.   
"No, no, no, I wasn't serious, give me your hand, I want to see if I can do this." They locked the restroom enterence and held hands, Usagi started glowing silver, the light grew and enveloped Makoto. "Moon transport now!" Usagi simply said and when they opened thier eyes, they were in thier room.  
"How did you do that Usa-chan?"  
"I think my old self is combining with my nre self, and than, after that I'm afaid I don't know what'll happen."  
"Hmm, thats an interesting thought. Oh I have to check on my food!" Makoto ran to the stove a sweet frangrene filled the air as she lifted the lids of the pots.  
"All finished Usa-chan, come on in and eat!" Usa raced into the kitchen.   
A second later Duo entered his nose in the air, his hands out, and he started grabbing for food.  
::Smack!:: Makoto smacked Duo's hands with a spoon. "How dare you come in here without knowing, we could have been having a private conversation!"  
"Well it's obvious you weren't, look at how she eats!"  
"I would hurt you, but my stomech is happy, and I am full, so you better leave now before your luck runs out. Quatre came in Wufei, Trowa and a grumbeling Heero.   
"Hi! I'm Quatre, Usagi already knows that, and you are?"  
"My name is Makoto." she shook his hand as she tried to take off her other cooking glove.  
"I am Duo, babe."  
"You heard my name, don't call me babe, I'm older than 1, got it?" deep menacing growl escaped her voice.  
"OKay, okay, peace! I won't call you it anymore. Hey, would you like me to show you around the place?"  
"Uhhh," she looked over at Usagi, trying to get approval. Usagi nodded her head and gave her a wink, "hai, that sounds nice."  
Duo's heart soared right away, this was someone he could really get into, her cooking was supurb, and she spoke her mind.  
"Let's go on ahead than!"   
"okay, Usagi if you need anything, you know how to contact me, ne?"  
"Hai, Mako-chan, don't worry I know how to defend myself, he's not going to bother me for awhile anyway, Sailor Jupiter caused to much damage to him. So have fun and don't worry, kay?"  
"Gomen Usa-chan, it's my job to worry, you know that'll never stop me, don't contact Sestuna till I get back okay?  
"Hai, ja ne Mako-chan."  
Ja ne Usa-chan, and Minna-san!"  
"Bye." Quatre, and Trowa said. Wefei only grunted, Heero not a word.  
Makoto and Duo left.  
"I can see sparks flying in the air already!" Usa smiled at the thought.  
"Hai, I know I've never sen him say he wasn't going to call a girl thats cute, babe!" Quatre said in shock.  
"Weak onna!" was all Wefei muttered.  
"You had better watch..." Usagi started to yell but a beeping sound in the other room stopped her. Heero ran into his room and straight for the computer.  
"Man he's happy when he gets mail isn't he."  
The others said nothing just waited for Heero to return.  
It was from Dr. J.  
Heero,  
I want you to watch Usagi Jiyuu, theres something about her that I have found out, that I will inform you of at a later time, She is very important to the future of this universe, do you accept?  
"Mission accepted."  
Good, now send the others, all but Duo, and you to me, have Duo watch Makoto, shes importtant to Usagi. I need to give the others some information about Usagi, but I want you to remain in watch of her.  
delete this message after you read it.  
Heero than deleted the message. He walked into Usagi's room and pulled the three guys out and into his room. Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and started to read a book nearby her.  
~Heero's Room~  
"You have a mission, go to Dr. J's base and find out what he wants to tell you about Usagi Jiyuu."  
"Whats so special about her?"  
"Thats what you have to find out, he said she is important to the future if the universe, and Makoto is important to her. I watch Usagi, Maxwell watches Makoto and you get the information than rely it to us here, do you accept?"  
"Mission accepted." They all replied.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Finished with this chapter! Any suggestions? Or anything of that sort? Go on and review, flames or anything, I welcome it all. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam WIngs! lalalalalalla.  
  
Thank you! I think I got a half flame, my first it said, the first chapter stinks the second was good so keep writing, hmmmm okay I will! Today is the last day for the seniors, which means 5 more days for us freshman, and two days till exams, which means I'm gonna be studying all week for finals for the next week which than ends this grand school year into a summer of, oh yes you guessed it band camp, and writing, I shall not give up on these stories and I will finish them. What fun! OKay here we go, chapter 4, I believe::  
  
Trowa glanced back into Usagi's room, she was reading a book, nothing special, why was she so important? This is what they were going to find out. The others were thinking along the same lines only Wufei's thoughts were :*What the heck does a weak onna like her mean to him and to billons around the universe?* Than he led everyone but Heero out. As soon as they left Heero thinking that Usagi was safe, started tapping into other networks, on his labtop.  
~hours later~  
  
Usagi had continued reading for into the night on her white leather couch. She was intrigued, the story made you think of all the possible things and than still, as she finished it, left questions to puzzle over. She glanced at the clock, it read 10:30 P.M.   
*Must be having fun.* ::yawn:: ::knock, knock::   
"Did you forget your key?" Usagi asked laughing as she opened the door, but it wasn't Makoto.  
"Hello Princess Serenity, you wanted to see me?"  
"Hi Puu, I thought that you were Mako-chan, she asked me to wait till she had getten back before we talked to you." Usagi pointed to a chair inviting her in.  
"She should be entering the door, right......(Pluto glanced at her watch)now." the door opened and a lovestuck Makoto entered the room.  
"Oh Usagi, you'll never guess what happened..oh hi Pluto-san, what brings you here?"  
"I understand that you two wished to speak to me."  
"Hai, Puu, how Mamo-baka get here?"  
"This is easy explain. When Silver crystal brought you to the gates of time, Mamoru got attacked from behind and was taken to the dark kingdom, now do you remember when you were shown the other memories how Mamoru would have been taken and brainwashed?"  
"Hai."   
"Will, he did not get brainwashed this time, but was rather weak and fell to darkness's influence, this is what troubles me, I don not know how strong he will become with evil on his side. Any questions?"  
"What are we going to do, he could attack at anytime!?" Makoto sat by Usagi ready to jump at anything that even looked like it would attack Usagi.  
"You have to be on your guard at all times. I have informed a doctor who knows some people about you Princess Serenity. He knows everything and is going to get his protectors to help you."  
"Why'd you tell him?"  
"Because without his protection you'd be dead."  
"I doubt that!" Makoto denied, hurt feels swarming her.  
"Hush Makoto."  
"Why not just tell the people who are going to protect me, and who are these people?" questioned Usagi.  
"You cannot know who they are, not for now at least, and I need time, so I had the doctor summon some of his protectors to learn about you the big event is coming, you will learn of this soon enough. Time is of the essence, and with this I must leave."  
"Oh, good bye Puu."  
"Bye Pluto-san." a swirl of mystical green surronded Pluto and she was gone.  
::yawn:: "I'm tired Mako-chan, but I want to hear all about your date tomarrow. Okay?"  
"Hai, don't wory, I'll tell you all about it!" Usagi said her good night, and entered her bed. Soft feathery pillows comforted her head. Warmth cushioned her body as the she layed the blanket on herself. She signed in complete content, closed her eyes and went into an easy slumber.  
~Usagi's dream~  
Hello Usagi, this will be our last lesson."  
"Your me!"  
"Hai, I am Princess Serenity or to my friends Usa-chan, or Usagi-chan. This is the lesson where you recieve the skill you need to be a gundam pilot."  
"A what?!"  
"Do you remember what you saw Heero operating when you first ment him?"  
"Hai, thats a gundam, you want me to operate that?!"  
"Uh huh, listen. Puu is doing all this stuff to make sure your, or should I say we're protected. What about everything else? The colonies, the moon, and Earth need protected and this is what your going to do."  
"With what?"  
"This." A bright light gleamed over the shiny gundanium ((I looked this up, this is acctually spelled correctly!)). Silverand a soft delicate blush of pink colored it. It resembled Wing Zero but the colors where diffrent.  
"What's it called?" Usagi's eyes buldged at the sight if her gundam.  
"That is up to you." Princess Serenity simply stated.   
"I'll name it...," Usagi thought about it for a moment, "Silver Rose."   
"It fits, now close your eyes and think about piolting the Silver Rose." Usagi clesed her eyes, and her head filled with images, it was an automatic learing, odd how it seemed, it was an old memory just remembered after decades of hiding. She opened her eyes wide with knowledge.  
"Thank you Serenity."  
"You welcome, now listen. When you awaken your gundam will be placed in an area, with a shield around it so that no one but who owns it will be able to see it. Understand?"  
"Hai, where will it be?"  
"Right behind the school. Now awaken Usagi, Makoto, if you wish, will be able to pilot a gundam herself. Bye."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay this chapter is over, tell me if you want Makoto to have a Gundam, do you like Usagi's gundam name?  
Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Disclaimer: Lalala oh I do not own Gundam Wing ::yawn:: or Sailor Moon (if you read this earler, i ment to put a T not a W. Did you REALLY think all of a sudden my great aunt naoko died and left sailor moon to me in her will or somethin? oy. bakas)  
  
~Okay you guys I am having a major problem, when I asked you all, your opinion about Mako-chan and the gundam Comet~Princess brought up a good point by saying, they didn't seem special enough, there soppose to be rare, and hard to design, but bam two more gundams just like that? I don't know. I have been conflicting with myself on this, maybe I'll just give her a mobile suit, thats really cool. I just don't know, because a lot of people said 'give Lita a gundam' or 'Lita my fav and so is Usagi, so give my girl a gundam.' I don't like to disappoint you people, but I'm not going to have her have a gundam, it's just...too much.  
sorry, for those who wanted her to have one.  
On with the story:  
"Silver Rose...." the first words the were mumbled from Usagi's mouth. She still had so many unanswered questions zooming through her head. 'Who would coach her through this?' *It is like, in my head, that I have flown Silver Rose for years, and am properly trained to do this on my own. I also know that giving Mako-chan a gundam would decrease a lot of the Moon's suppiles, and I cannot let that happen, maybe a mobile suit will do.* She got out of bed reaching into the air to streach as she entered the bathroom. Brushing her golden strands and than adjusting them in to the perfect 'odangos', brushed her teeth, when a knock was heard on the door.   
::knock knock knock::  
Usagi peeked out the peep hole to see a messanger with her's, and Makoto's schedule. Opening the door and greeting the messenger: "Good morning," she smiled brightly, "can I help you?"  
"Uh yea, I'm here to give Usagi Jinyuu and Makoto Kanshisha."  
"I'm Usagi, I'll take those." Makoto stepped out of the room. "Are those our schedules?"  
"Hai"  
"Yippie!" Makoto's voice dripped with sarcasm. Usagi smiled at her tone, said goodbye to the man after grabbing the schedules and closed the door, unbeknownst to them, Heero was in the corner, he had snuck in right after he heard Usagi's door being pounded on, it was his job to protect her.  
"What you got first class?" Mako asked.  
"Latin, than World Studies, than Biology, lunch, than choir for two periods, um algabra, than will health, last class of the day is....((insert fake drumroll here)) Academic English," ((Man this schedule seems a little familar to me....oh yea I used my own. You see since I'm in 9th grade, I just put down what I took, cept I don't take Algebra I hate math....oh and I take band instend of choir, I should make Usagi be in a band, that be fun! To have her suffer through every foot ball game like I do...should I?.....anywhoo))  
"I might switch from choir to band though, how about you?" ((let's see)  
"Will first I have Biology, than Heath, ((kakaka what do yo have Stephie-chan, let me think))Alegbra , lunch, choir for two periods ((I might switch her to band too)), than World Studies, Advanced Placement English, and last French."  
"Man we only have two things together, but thats three periods, thats still bites!"  
"I know, come one, you'd think theres a chance that we'd get the same classes."  
Heero had silently snuck towards the door leading to his room, the girls were facing a diffrent direction and couldn't see him, but he couldn't open the door, it made a slight sqeeky noise when opened, an idea hit him. ::Knock knock knock:: He pretended he opened the door as the gorls turned to see who it was.  
"Oh, um good morning Heero." greeted Usagi.  
"What are you doing in here? Do you see us in our nightgowns? Get out!" Makoto marched to the door, and pushed Heero out of the room.  
"That wasn't nice Makoto, you can't see anything through our nightgowns"  
"Hey, I don't care. I wanted to talk to you about my date last night. Duo as soon as we walked outside started getting so romantic, oh I loved it, he...,"  
*Oh no the ever-famous line, please not again.* Usagi thought, "bought me some roses which," she bowed her head down and blushed, "we lost somewhere on the way."  
"Makoto, what happened to the 'he looks like my old boyfriend?' thingy, man he's got you totally diffrent, I think you're a lovesick puppy!"   
"Oh hush, anyway..." Mako talked on and Usagi tried to listen, she heard little things like 'Our first kiss was when we where on the ferris wheel and the moon was shining down on us, oh it was so romantic!' but she kept thinking back to Heero and, oh it was just too much to think about. ::ring ring::   
"Come on, I'm glad you had a wonderful time, but we have to go to class, oh by the way does this mean you and Duo are a 'thing' now?"  
Makoto signed. *She signed, man she has it bad!* Usagi thought, "Oh he asked me just as he was walking to the door, and I answered yes, and he took me into his arms and kissed me..."  
Usagi was getting sick,"Uh huh that sounds nice, let's go to class before we get in trouble." she shook her head but burst out laughing as she and Makoto walked down the halls.   
"Who ever would have thought that You would act this way?"  
"Hey are you making fun of my girl?" Duo asked while putting his arm around Mako, she signed and leaned into his arm. Heero came up and walked on the other side iof Usagi, he had informed Duo about Makoto, and mission. " I would never do such a thing to my best friend in the whole world!" Usagi pouted her innocent crystal clue eyes shining in the light.  
Duo than pushed Makoto behind him as if he was defending her, than grabed Usagi and started giving her a neggie ::rubs her head, and misses the hair up.:: .  
"That was not a smart thing to do!" Usagi started to go after a laughing Duo, but a gun stopped him, Heero clicked off the safefty of his gun that was amed at Duo's head and said ((come on let's all say it together)) "Omae o korusu."  
"No no no no no no no no, you see, you don't kill people like that, it's not nice what you do is," a grin from Usagi interuppted her speech, "hold him for me."  
Heero did as instructed. Usagi walked around to the back of Heero and Duo, and gently slid off Duo's hair band, Duo began thrasing around, she than proceded to give him his own genuine noogie. She tore off, as Duo, his hair out all over the place, took off after her, but to his downside, Usagi had ran into Latin and slammed the door in his face. Walking to a seat between a auburn-headed teenage girl, and an empty desk. Heero than walked into the door, and took the seat by Usagi.   
"I didn't know you took Latin." Usagi stated.  
"Hn."   
"no wonder why." she muttered. Taking out her odangos, her hair had been an absoulte wreck, she grabbed her brush and started untangaling it, finally the bell to start the class rung.  
A short, heavier man walked in the room, rumors around the school said he was an old drunk, but she wouldn't assume anything so soon.  
"Minn Jinyuu, put the brush away, this is Latin, not some solon!" he barked at her.  
Usagi flinched and stuck her brush away, at seeing this Mr. Karovic started class. ((whoa this sounds familar)) "Okay, we have a new student joining us her name is: Usagi Jinyuu," The class peeered at her trying to make judgement right away. Her hair still down flashed in the light, and everyone thought she 'looked' okay.  
"Today we'll start by going over the nominative case, which represents the subject of the sentence, it's case endings are a and ae. This is femine, in this case, understood?" ((man how does my Latin teacher teach Latin, did anyone understand that little Latin lesson?))  
"Puella, what does this mean? Don't be afraid to look through your book."  
Usagi after much debating within herself raised her hand.  
"Usagi?"  
"Puella means girl." Karovic smiled. ((Pu-like in winnie the POOH, el- as in cinderELla, and la as in- la like a song.))  
Learning Latin, was fun, yet mind-boggaling. Usagi couldn't believe that the Romans loved eating so much that after the wife and daughters handed the husband ((that got to me, male-dominating back than making the wives and the daughters do all the work)) his dinner, which was quite large, he eat it, than take an eagle feather, stick it down his thoat, making him vomit, to eat more food. ((Can you say bulimic, but it's not working your still fat!)) Many 'eews' and 'oh gross!' were heard within the room.  
A knock was heard. Karovic opened it, and a frantic Makoto stood on the otherside.  
"I'd like to speak to Usagi, it's very important."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh man I have to stop it here, I have to go to school, just three more days, two days of exams, todays review, thanks for the good luck on it :)   
I shall write another chapter later. Hope you liked it.   



	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, now does this really surprise anyone? ((OH hush Stephanie!)) By the way Usagi Asia Maxwell I would love you to edit my chapters just starting next chapter because a lot of people wanted me to get this one out, ok? If everyone can believe I'm getting straight B's and yes that includes English, man I have to take that exam today, I can do this! Anywhoo,  
I'm so happy some people acctually understood my Latin lesson, I didn't want to discourage anyone from taking Latin, it's acctually quite fun, because part of it is learning mythology and it helps you understand a lot of things about Sailor Moon, you know why Naoko would put so and so into Sailor Moon. I recommend it, just study those verb endings if you do, they just keep coming and coming!  
Today is my last day of school, which means I can step away from studying and concentrate on writing, I know your thrilled :), I've talked on enough heres the story:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Mr. Karovic wouldn't let Usagi see what was wrong, but the frantic look on Mako's face finally got through to him that this was an urgant message.   
"Just be quick, class is almost over."  
"Okay Mr. Karovic."   
Usagi walked out the door and down the steps that lead into the noisy shop room. As they were walking through it Usagi wanted to know so bad she just couldn't wait.   
"What? What is it?"  
"Wait."  
"Nani? How my curosity is overflowing, what do you expect me to do?"  
"Wait."  
"Fine."  
"They walked into the girls restroom, checking the stalls to see if anyone was in them. Makoto lifted up her bangs and her Jupiter smybol shown bright.  
"I seen it when I was fixing my hair this morning! I don't know what to do, and I don't know what it means! Usagi! Look at yourself your glowing too!"   
"Shittmah!" She lifted up her bangs and a sliver moon was shown on her forehead. When the light mixed with Mako's silver and green filled the room, and when it dimmed Usagi and Makoto were lying on the floor unconscious...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
OH man it's 7:18 I have to get to school!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: La la la I don't own any Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, got it?  
  
Okay I need everyone who reads this to do me a favor go to Sailor MJBR's newest story 'Planet's Collide' under Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon crossovers, and tell her to get over her writer's block, ok?  
Schools out for the summer! I am just thrilled! Thats means 24/7 on this fic! Oh and by the way thanks for hoping that I do will on the exams, I got straight B's again, whats with me? I don't know, something has taken over my body and I've grown a brain or maybe I've just become aware of it, but you know what I think? It's that you guys wished me to do well so I did, thank you. On with the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Relena ((I figured everyone hasn't had there fill on her yet!)) walked into the restroom after seeing the bright lights. She looked down seeing Usagi and Makoto lying there unconscience, shrugged her shoulders and walked out. Heero and Duo who had been following the girls after the bell rung brushed againist Relena as she was leaving the restroom.   
"Heero!" Relena screeched making herself known to the occupants of the hall.  
"Hn."  
"What was that light in there?" Duo asked, his ears still ringing with pain.  
"Oh in there," she quickly glanced at the restroom, "nothing at all, why do you ask?" she stared at her nails, they suddenly became interesting.  
"Well gee, I wonder why, maybe because a bright light, you know filled that room seconds ago, is anyone in there?"   
"Oh that! Uhh," she rubbed her shoe into the ground, as if she was smashing a cigerate, an idea popped into her head, "Usagi and Makoto were smoking, and you seen light from their lighter!"  
"My foot that was their lighter!" He walked past Relena, Heero already in front of him and they entered the dreaded ((at least to them)) ladies room. Usagi and Makoto were sprawled out on the floors and a vortex opened from the side of them.  
"Ha, look at those insignifacant weaklings! Now is my chance to take the hime!" a cackled laugh came from the vortex, and Mamoru was not only heard, but seen.  
"You will not be taking Usagi today." Heero replied.  
"And theres no way in hell that my Mako-chan shall be coming with you." Duo's face steamed with anger, as Heero simply held a gun to Mamoru's head.((Man I need to get something to drink...much better))  
Usagi growned and her hand went to her forehead, luckily the smybol was no longer showing. A breathe of relief was lent out but immatie pain was induced to her jaw, she hit the floor ((yes she was sitting)) hard. Looking up she saw a smirk on Mamoru's face. Her hand shot up in the air and hit Mamoru, ((ahem)) in the testes. He fell his knees clashing tothe ground, his face suddenly jerked to the right, Usagi glanced to his other side and a smiling Makoto was on the other side, her fist still in the air.  
Heero shot at Mamoru it grazed his shoulder. A yelp was heard and he whispered: "I'll be back to get you my hime." In a dark, ugly swirl he was gone.  
"He's such a wimp! I could pound him if it wasn't for this huge migrane I have right now!" Makoto sneered.  
"He did it again." Heero said.  
"Did what again, left in that weird way?" Duo asked.  
"No, he called her 'hime'."  
"Yeah so, what's it mean. I'm not fluent in japenese you know."  
"Princess..."  
"Huh?"  
"Thats what it means." He stared down at Usagi wanting answers.  
"Princess? Hime, well all I have to say is Makoto is my hime, aren't you and I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." ((No, not just because it's his mission, but because he loves her, though he hasn't admitted it yet.))   
"I am not what he is after, but I protect Usagi, cause I'm her friend. Mamoru, thats the guy's name, has a thing for Usagi ever since will, who knows? He a crazed physco ((sp)) that'll do anything to get what he wants and that's Usa-chan." Makoto clasped Usagi's arm protectivly unaware of it, as if she was afraid Mamoru would come back and take Usagi.   
"Why did he call her hime?" Heero asked again, Makoto glanced at Usagi than back at Heero,"How do I know what's in his screwed up brain?" Usagi grabbed Makoto said she had to leave she had to get to her next class. They left the restroom and went outside.  
"Usa-chan, uh what are you doing?"   
"Listen, what the hell happened back there in that restroom, God, did you fell it Makoto, it was as if...I can't describe it, it's just like destiny found me, and wants me to go back on my rightful path."  
"I know, but it was more than that Usa, I have knowledge and a mobile suit called Hirameku, ((flash of thunder)) I saw it while I was passed out, you came to me, or should I say Serenity did."  
"She has been coming to me for the past few weeks, and I have a Gundam named Silver Rose, I was taught how to pilot it in my dreams."  
"What? You get a gundam thats unfair!" Mako crossed her arms and humphed.  
"Gomen Mako-chan, I just thought that the Moon didn't have enough resources, and I thought that it wouldn't really matter, because you know," she put her head down and signed, "I'm sorry."  
"Hey it's okay, I was just joking don't worry about it, come on we have to get to class, I'll show you my MS later, okay?"  
"Alright, thanks."   
They walked into the school walking towards thier next classes, which happened to be right by each other, Relena blocked thier way so they couldn't get through.   
"Where do you two think you are going?" her hands were placed on her hips as she fluttered her eyelashes in annoyance.  
"Well, the bell just rung, so considering that, I believe we're going to our next class. We don't want to be late so please excuse us." Usagi answered with a fake sweetness.  
"After what you caused back there?"   
"What are you talking about Miss Relena?" Makoto's eyes narrowed at Relena.  
"I am talking about the incident where you nearly damaged the ladies restroom!"   
"Yeah well we didn't, leave us alone." Mako started pulling Usagi away.  
"I could have you kicked out of this school, it is mine you know."  
"Yes, but that wouldn't look good for a pacsifest princess to kick someone like me out." Usagi whispered into Relena's ears.  
"What are you talking about?" her eyebrow raised in questioning. Usagi laughed and walked into her next class as Mako did the same, both giving each other knowing looks .  
As Usagi walked into her class she glanced around telling right away that this was definetly World Studies, there were maps, and globes of the moon, Earth, and diffrent colonies all over the room. One book awaited each student on a desk. The second bell rung and a heavy man entered, he was younger about 28, black hair, an he wobbled when he walked.(((Oh lauren you are TOO MUCH and that's your real World Studies teacher!!!!! I love it! Oh this is her sister right now.)))  
"Please everyone have a seat," the students scurried to sit by friends, this was when Usagi realized that Duo was there, and we was waving her over to sit by him, she smiled gratfully, Usagi really didn't want to sit by anyone new that she didn't know, it was hard enough keeping track of Heero, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre when you just ment them . She sat down and opened her text book signing her name as Usagi Jinyuu.   
"Hey Duo, I heard that you and Mako-chan are a couple now!" she smiled and an eyebrow rose as she questioned him.  
He blushed, "Well, yeah. Theres something about her, she just has this aura around her that's mystical or something, you know? Matter of fact you have an mystical aura around you too, but Mako is will I can feel myself and her together, like we belong." He had a dreamy look on his face as he thought of her.  
"Aww, I know she feels the same way, but why do you say I have something about my aura?" Usagi was puzzled by this.  
"Because, you have this glow around you, that makes people look at you, and it's like you demand respect."  
"What? Are you saying I'm stuck up or something like that?"  
"No, you don't see. Uh it's like when someone looks at you, you hold yourself like your proud and no one 's opinion will change that, so that makes people respect you, see?"  
"Ohhhh, aw thanks. That was really nice of you to say, but don't worry you don't have to earn extra brownie points on me just because I'm Mako's friend."  
"I wasn't! I was just saying what I felt, really!"  
"Aw your sweet, I can see why Mako likes you."  
"And why is this?"  
"Oh no, don't drag me in!"  
"Come on, I told you why you were special!" He whined.  
"Fine! I think your cool because your funny, and sweet and because you remind me of someone I use to know, but don't.." She got lost in a memory that wasn't a memory, or will it shouldn't be.  
"I'm like someone you don't know? That's a first."  
"Huh? Oh yeah."  
"Listen up, the first thing I'm going to teach you is..."  
*yada yada yada I learned this last year*  
"Does anyone know that answer?" Usagi glanced around, Duo was doing the same. She signed and raised her hands saying the answer.   
"That's right Miss Jinyuu."   
*Looks like we got a class of winners here.* Usagi thought to herself as she saw the brain-dead people.  
After a bunch of jabbering on about nothing interesting the bell finally rung, and Usagi found herslef on her way to biology. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, if I did I would be in some place warm, since summer doesn't want to show itself here in Ohio.  
  
First of all thank you for all the lovely reviews I've been getting, you don't know how much that helps me to write another chapter, I'm sorry it took mw awhile to get another chapter out, I've been on vacation, up in Lake Erie, Saybrook township. You don't know how relaxing it is up there my family bought a cottage up there before I was born and every year we go up there, almost every weekend,the people are so nice up there. :) Okay on with the story:  
  
Chapter 8 ((already?!))  
  
Usagi strolled down the hall, people swarmed it, the seniors looked as if they owned the place. She finally found room 103 and she entered, she glanced around the room hopeing to see a familar face, to her surprise Heero was waving her over, not knowing anyone else she followed and sat in the back of the room.   
"Hey Heero, what's up?"  
"Hn."  
"Oh, I see, why did you want me over here if you weren't even going to talk to me?"  
"You really want to know?" he peered at her with his mystical eyes.  
"Um hai." she didn't know what to do, his stare was so intense, she couldn't move under it, or even glance away.  
"So other girls wouldn't bother me." he turned around and faced the teacher who was passing out papers.  
"Heero, what do you mean? There isn't girls swarming you at all!"  
"Just wait." he whispered.Just like he predicted as the teacher left the room, he was swarmed by girls shoving Usagi out of the way trying to get to Heero.  
"Heero, your so mysterious, oh I think I'm in love!" a blond haired beauty said.  
"Oh no, this ones mine Tina, you had the last one."  
"I could take as many as I want!"  
"Catfight!" some guy called out and the girls and the guys encirlced the two fighting over Heero,desks were pushed out of the way, and bets were being called.The teacher walked in, his fedish brown hair was cut way too short and his blue eyes narrowed at what he seen.  
"Everyone get in your seats, Ashley,Tina the office now!" he pointed to the door. The solemnly druged thier feet out of the door, looking like mis-behaved puppies knowing there in trouble.  
"My name is Mr. Peterson, ((ah I thought I should use a diffrent name than my biology teacher)) and I will not tolerate anything of that sort in my class, not on your desk you each have a list of rules, you will abide by them, and if you choose not to, than you shall be kicked out of my class! ((hey I used a diffrent name but that doesn't mean I'm going by a diffrent personality)) So don't even think about disrespecting me!"  
Usagi still shocked about what had happened before this nightmare teacher walked in put her head down, it was going to be a long year.  
~~~~~~~~~~`  
I am so sorry this is so short, I'll try to get another chapter out tomarrow. okay? buh bye!  
~Lauren 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Guess what? I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
Hello my friends, how are you? I'm peachy, yet tired, it's 2:00 in the morning and I'm writing this story cause I got so many nice reviews, oh thank you all so much,everyone, you don't know how much your reviews keep be going even at 2:00 at night, oh I need some caffine... on with the story...  
Chapter 9:  
  
  
The bell rang,Usagi hopped out of her seat, and waited for Heero. He gathered his books and walked silently by her.  
"Oh goodie, it's lunch time!"  
"Hn, follow me," he said as he walked in front of her.  
She scurried behind him, he was rather fast. They entered a room which either lead into the outside, or the lunchroom. As Heero walked into the lunchroom he glanced around looking for his usual table.   
"Hn." he softly said as Duo signaled for him to come. Makoto, just entering the cafeteria, seen Usagi and rushed up to her and Duo, giving him a peck on the cheek.A smile developed on his face.   
"Hi hun," she whispered into his ear.  
"Hey there." he replied.  
"Oh, don't make me gag!" Usagi joked putting her finger in her mouth and making a choking noise.  
"Your just jealous that you don't have a handsome boyfriend like mine, and that yours dumped you to join the negaverse!" Makoto's face smiled.  
Usagi's smile dropped from her face and she quietly sat down on her chair, a deep sad frown on her face.  
"Oh Usa-chan, I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking, oh man. Usa please, I didn't mean for you to think of him." Makoto sat by Usagi, pleading eyes stared at her, Usagi looked up, "Hey, don't be like that, it's all right. It's just," she stopped and looked at the two boys staring down at her with questioning eyes,she proceeded to whisper into Makoto's ear, "I wonder what things would have been like if that yoma hadn't come and changed my destiny." There was so much wisdom in Usagi's eyes, like she was far older than her age of 14. This dawned on Mako, *Usagi is so much diffrent than she appers to be, and sometimes I forget how intelligant she acctually is.*  
Duo and Heero just stared at the two as if they were high.  
*What would I do without a friend like Makoto? I know I wouldn't be able to survive without her, it would be like hell alone in this new diemension.* Usagi looked up at her best friend, a smile on her face, all previous thoughts of HIM were gone.  
"Let's go get some grub Mako-chan." she patted Makoto on the back ((I'm sure she just patted *cough* Makoto on the back, *evil smile*)).  
"Ow, okay Usa-chan, let's go." Makoto replied as she shook her head.The two friends walked on into a long line, Heero's mind was shooting questions at an alarming rate.   
"I'm going to question her after school today, so I need you to take Makoto someplace and watch her, got it?"he looked over at Duo who was watching the girls as he was munching on some "Bravos".  
"Yeah, understood. But I'm out of cash, if you want me out of your way, I need some moola."  
Anger flashed through Heero's eyes, "What are you talking about your a gundam pilot, we make tons of money!" he said in a harsh whisper, staring around to see if anyone could hear him.  
"Would you believe me if I told you I gambled it all away?" he asked with his innocent eyes.  
"Not in the least, but here, I don't want to hear your ramblings any more!" He handed Duo 20 dollars, "Now listen this is important I got an e-mail from the Dr. he says that the guys'll be home either tomarrow or the next day, than we'll get to find out ourselves whats so important about that girl!" he acctualy sounded frustrated, which shocked Duo more than anything, could this girl be the key to unlocking Heero's emotions?"  
A dark mist went over the entire cafeteria, nothing could be seen, Makoto and Usagi high-tailed it to the nearest exit so they could transform.  
Heero and Duo took out thier guns, locked, aimed, and ready at anything that would make the first move. Coming out of no where Mamoru, and Kunzite knocked over Duo and Heero. ((Do you remember Kunzite was with Beryal, and I thought that I'd have him on this battle))  
"Hmm, theres the knights in armor, but wheres the princess, and her loyal subject?" Mamoru called out in the cafeteria, once again, with this calling Relena stepped out of the shadows, and said,"I am Princess Relena, though I do not know who you mean by my 'loyal subject' I shall come with you, as long as you promise not to harm any of these bystanders." the people around her 'ouuued' and 'awwued' at her bravery while they whimpered under the tables.  
"You are not the Princess of Light, and this is who I need, so vanquish you imposter, and show me the real princess!" Kunzite, who was standing in front of Mamoru, demanded. Relena looked around frantically at the people's reactions from what they had just heard, but sadly she was not able to see thier responses, because a blinding light shot from the hallway to Kunzite and he was pinned up against a wall, Sailor Jupiter walked in, her antena on her tiera raised and shooting lightening at Kunzite, she walked towards him, a death glare in her eyes, Sailor Moon followed behind her. She had a smirk on her face as she walked up to Mamoru.   
"Let these people go, and I'll have Jupiter release Kunzite." Kunzite's cries of pain where heard down the depths of the halls in the school, so even if you where on the highest floor you could still hear the pain.  
Mamoru brushed Usagi's cheek with his hand, and she slapped him.  
"Sweet hime," he whispered in her ear, "do you really believe that I give a damn about my followers?" with this he punched her in the stomech making her plummet to the floor. Heero slamed his elbow in Mamoru's ribs slamming him into the wall, gasping for breath. Heero grabbed Mamoru's neck and strangled him as and watched as Mamoru's face turned blue. Thinking there was no way for Mamoru to attack him he put all ogf his concentration on stragaling the life out of Mamoru. This, as Heero was about to learn, was a mistake. Mamoru slammed both his hands right by Heero's heart and electricuted him with his dark power. Heero flew across the room, hit his head into the wall and fell to the floor, not moving.  
Sailor Moon ran to where Heero lay, but Mamoru grabbed her and disappered before everyones eyes going back to Queen Beryal's new lair which was in the depths of this diemension.   
"Iie, Princess!" Jupiter screamed her lightening attacked faded from Kunzite and he slumped to the floor. A green light swirled around Jupiter and no one could see her. Electricity seemed to be flowing in the the luminus green light swirling around her. The light became a transparent green, and the onlookers could acctually see lightening flowing in and out of Jupiter's body. She slowly went to the floor, a stronger power was in surronding her body, and she had a whole new look. Another forest green light was shown and Pluto walked from the portal.   
"Eternal Sailor Jupiter, hmm, can I have a look at you?" Pluto asked as she walked around ESJ, looking at her new senshi outfit.   
Jupiter's hair was held up with a rose pony-tail holder that matched her long dangaling rose earrings. Her Jupiter smybol was shown on her forehead, glowing with a greem mystical light. On her neck was again her Jupiter's smybol, but this time a moon was attached to it, showing her allience to the princess. Her senshi suit looked totally diffrent, her sleeves were long and loose, flowing down to her wrist, a very light green color, that was almost white, but had a tint of green. Her bodice was also looser as if she was wearing a dress,the sailor flap on the on the chest held on stripes but was a dazzaling white,the bodice itself was a dark pure green, leading to a longer skirt that reached just above her knees ((like her school uniform)) the color was frosty white. Her boots went to mid-shin but didn't point at the top, it circled around at the top, but a miniture yellow-green lightening-bolt was at the top of each boot,on her frosty white boots which matched her skirt.((I hope you can picture this, maybe I can have Kelly draw it, tell me if you like it.)) Pluto nodded her head in approval, walked over to Heero touched his head and healed him, by fixing it through time as if it had never happened.   
Duo who was kneeling by Heero, he looked up at Heero's savior. "Your one of them aren't you? One of the senshi?" his eyes were filled with curiosity, and wonderment.  
"Hai, I am. The oldest out of them all in fact. I watch over time itself." with that she turned away from him and walked back to Eternal Sailor Jupiter. "You know you must save her right?"   
"Hai, but where is she, Mercury isn't here to help me locate her."  
"Hmm, I know this is a problem, but it will be solved, you'll have to find her tomarrow, because you need a day to rest. She will also become an Eternal Senshi, but I fear she may not and just skip to Cosmos her ultimate form, this is a very painful state if she does not turn into Eternal first."  
"Why would she just turn into Cosmos?"  
"The reason you turned into Eternal without even transforming into any higher senshi forms first, you weren't even soppose to be an Eternal Senshi, but when the yoma came and attacked it changed destiny beyond repair, if Sailor Moon doesn't have enough power to protect the ones she loves than she will be forced to go into her highedt state, do you understand?"  
"Hai, I believe so, but I am so tired, I need sleep."  
"I know, you have had a hard an trying day, I will take you to your chambers, just walk through this portal." Jupiter did as followed, de-transformed as she walked into her room at the school, leaped into bed and went into and uneasy slumber, her last thoughts were: "I know it'll be harder dreams for me tonight, since my princess is kidnapped, but what use will I be in battle if I don't sleep?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
bed bed bed bed it's 5:00am, oh man do I need sleep.   
Jupiter's light I hope your happy, that was for you,I know you wanted Jupiter to be enternal, don't worry, I am going to dedicate each chapter to a person who has reviewing my story, the next chapter will be dedicated to Anime Princess. I worked so hard on trying to get jupiter's new outfit out in detail, can you all picture it?  
Ja ne~  
~Lauren   
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, and I'm really tired of saying so.  
~~~~  
:) Hi everyone! How are you all, man isn't the weather so nice and hot outside? I really want to go swimming. Oh well, alright, if you have an idea for this story I'd be happy to hear it . :)  
This chapter is dedicated to Anime Princess, and I already know who the next chapter is dedicated to, but you'll find out than. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to Anime Princess because shes read this from the beginning and shes reviewed it each chapter, thank you. I hope you all like this chapter.  
~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 10  
~~~~~~~~  
'Where Usagi is'  
  
"Aw Princess, I'm so glad you could join me in my new lair," Queen Beryal sneered, as Sailor Moon was thrown on the floor by Mamoru. He than walked to his Queen's side, resting his arm on the top of her chair.  
"Why, why this diemension? Why not the one we were in? Moon's voice was low and rumbling towards the Queen.  
"If you don't ask me in that tone of voice I shall answer you Serenity."  
"Why do you want to take over this diemension, when you could have had my former one?" Moon asked with a fake sweet voice.  
"How nice you asked, because my dear, I want to take over everything, I'll control it all, and the first step to that is getting rid of you."  
"You have a deep seering evil inside you, but if you let me, I can help you, heal you with my crystal. Why don't you let me help you out and than we can all forget that you were ever evil and we can all live nice peaceful lives?"  
"Hah, fat chance that'll happen." Queen Beryal smirked.  
"I warned you." Usagi stood up, dusting any dirt from her skirt.  
"You were warned remember that as your pleading your life to me."  
"Who do you think you are, talking to me as if I'm the one who was captured." Queen Beryal asked with a snotty tone. Moon just simply smiled, her arms were being handcuffed by some goon that came behind her. He grabbed her and started dragging her away, Moon detransformed into Usagi, knowing full well that she couldn't battle Beryal yet, she didn  
t struggle as she was pulled away but only smiled as she plummented to the bottom of a dank, dirty, and leaky cell.   
"Hmm,she acts as if she wanted to be captured." Beryal said to Mamoru.  
"Ah, shes just some spoiled princess, and in her mind this is all a game, she can't fight, shes had hardly any experience fighting so she should pose as no threat, so why do you treat her as if she is one?"  
"My Prince, I thought you used your head more than that, never ever underestimate your enemy, but I'm not overestimating her either, I know she has the crystal but hse doen't know how to use it, so we have no problem there. Still I like to be cautious put up extra guards at her cell, understood?"  
"Yes, my Queen," Mamoru answered bowing to Beryal.  
~cafeteria~  
"Ah were did those senshi go?" Heero asked, getting up and rubbing the back of his head were he had slammed into the wall. Duo looked at him, his eyes were kinda glazed over, as if he was doing some major thinking.   
"Why do you want to know."  
"Because," Heero boomed, "where ever that senshi went, he went, and I am going to inflict so much pain into him the next time I see him, that it won't be funny."  
"Don't you care why your not injured? Why your alive at this very moment, with only a headache? Another senshi came, her name was Sailor Pluto, and she saved your life, you should be happy your alive."   
Relena came flying out of no where screaming,"I'm happy your alive, oh my Heero, don't you ever battle again, promise me."  
"What are you talking about? Have you got a screw loose in your brain? He doesn't like you andd guess what...he never will! So leave the poor man alone before he dies from lack of oxygen!" Duo demanded. Relena released Heero from her death grip, her eyes were teary and misty. The crowd around her stood up and started questioning her as princess.  
"Why did that man say that you weren't the true princess? That you were fake, and that Sailor Moon was the real Princess?" a 19 year old guy questioned.  
"You know what? I have no clue, but I think I'm going to try to do more for not only this school but the whole world, because, with the world united we cannot fall!" Relena preached.  
"uh, yea!" everyone shouted, they had been under Relena's guidence for so long no one new how to act anymore towards Relena when they doubted her, so they just played along.  
Heero and Duo pissed at thier ignorance, left and went onto Heero's room.  
"Man, where did Makoto, and Usagi go? They were done there with us right?" Duo asked  
"Yea, where did they go? Why don't we go in thier room and see if they're there?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Duo smiled one of those huge smiles, that you just have to smile back at, but Heero only flicked his mouth. Heero walked ahead and Duo thought as he walked *Hmm something is happening to him, hes never even remotly responded to anything, except, 'Omae o korusu.' hmm I need to talk to Usagi about this.*  
As the two entered Usagi and Makoto's bedroom, they seen a sleeping Makoto on the bed.  
"Mako-chan!" Duo called. Makoto started moving around as if she was trying to get away from someone, or maybe to someone.  
"Usagi! No, I have to find you! Where are you?"  
"Whats up with her, and where is Usagi?" Duo mumbled.  
"Hn."   
"Usagi, there you are, how are you feeling?"  
~Makoto's dream~  
"I'm fine Mako-chan, just listen, I'm underneath the Earth, to get to me you have to draw Mamoru out, say you have the crystal or something like that, no think of something better because he'll never believe that. Hows Heero doing, is he alright? Why do I sense an enomous amount of power from you?"  
"Heero is fine, Sailor Pluto saved him, and I upgraded."  
"To, don't tell me, I want to figure it out myself," Usgai thinks to herself for a moment, "hmm a lot of power, energy thats overwhelming, and your as string as you'll ever be, oh mi God Makoto your eternal!"  
"Thats right! I feel so...bad cause I need to find you, I have to get you out."  
"Oh no, there coming, and I don't know what they're going to do to me, Mako-chan, I well see you later." There was a something definante on how she said well, theres was no question at all to it, it was as if she was ordering time itself to make sure she and Usagi would fight Beryal together.  
The last thing Makoto saw, as the scene blurred away, was one of Beryals sluggies bashing Usagi over the head with thier elbow, making sure that Usagi would follow him.  
Makoto woke up her fist clenching so tight the thier was fingernail cuts dug in her palm, and they were slightly bleeding.  
"Makoto, you have some explaining to do," Trowa said, as he and the others walked into the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have to go on vacation, but I'll be back in two or three days, I wanted to get this chapter out though. Yes the 3 gundam boys have returned and in the next chapter, you'll see everyone's reaction.   
Ja ne for now  
~Lauren  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, nothing is mine except my ideas.  
~~~~  
This chapter is dedicated to: Sailor Gaia who used to be Koneko, thanks for the uplifting notes, you are one of the reasons why this story is still going on, as will as all that I have dedicated chapters to. Anime Princess: After the story is over I'll write another chapter telling the other Gundam boys reactions, okay? Alright on to Chapter 11:  
~~~~  
Chapter 11:  
  
"I don't have to explain anything to you, or anyone else for that matter, now if you'll excuse me I have to go find Usa." Makoto started walking towards the door, her chin lifted as if she was higher than anyone.   
"But that's not true, now why don't you tell everyone who you are, or Wufei, Quatre, and I will tell them." Trowa demanded. Makoto who was edging towards the door ran out it, and tore off down the steps. Footsteps where close behind her, her heart was pounding hard in her chest, she knew she had to save Usagi, she didn't have time to explain what half of the others already knew. As she burst opened the door, she headed for the back of the school, knowing that's where her secret M.B. lied. She smiled as she climbed onto the machine, knowing this is what was going to help her save Usa. The engine revved as she started it, and now it could be viewed by all. The Gundam boys stared up in astonishment, even Heero looked somewhat surprised.  
"How did she get a Mobile suit?" Quatre asked out loud.  
"Who knows, but I say let's follow her." Duo suggested. ((Alright now, where would these boys keep their Gundams? Hmm I think I should make up a spot cause there to far away from where they usually keep it.))   
Running toward a nearby cave which hid all of their Gundams, they each entered their own Gundam, and started racing to were Makoto took off.  
~Usagi~  
::wack::  
"You ever disobey me again and I will kill you so fast you won't know your dead till you in the after life." a guard threatened Usagi. He threw her into her cell wall, and slammed the cell door shut, and locked it. He than walked out of the tiny room, which no other guard where in since it was only Usagi's cell, and there was no other ways to escape except the door in which he was exiting right now.   
Usagi's felt something warm running down her face. wiping it off her forehead, she looked at it and seen on her head blood. Her heart was beating fast, something in her body was changing fast. She had a clue but wasn't sure, something.....   
"Ah!" She screamed, pain enveloped her body. Guards raced in wanting to know what the shrill scream was about., they watched as she was being lifted into the air. They watched as she turned round around in the air, silver electricity encircling her. The pain was immense and she didn't know what she could do, she felt as if she would die, and nothing would save her from this.  
Her hair turned silver in the blink of an eye, her eyes, had spots of silver in them as well. Energy and power surrounded her. Finally she slowly dropped to the ground, she was no long the Usagi you had seen before but a higher, more powerful one, at the age of 14 Usagi had become Sailor Cosmos.  
~~~~~~~   
That would be chapter 11, I know it's not that long but I'll get another chapter out soon enough. Now some of you may know of Sailor Cosmos's real outfit, I'm changing it though, since I don't know it all to well, I hope there's no big complaints on this. Ja!  
~Lauren 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
~~~  
Hi everyone, the reason why I hadn't uploaded another chapter sooner because I was yet again at Lake Erie for a week. AH what fun, you don't no how glad I am to be home even if I loe it up there, I missed my computer, okay this chapter shall be dedicated to: Sailor MJBR, I have to dedicate this to her for reading all my stories, and usually having good reveiws :)  
Thank you everyone for the reviews, it was a joy to read them when I came home. All right I think I've dulled you long enough on with the story:  
~~~  
chapter 12  
~~~  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
~~~  
Hi everyone, the reason why I hadn't uploaded another chapter sooner because I was yet again at Lake Erie for a week. AH what fun, you don't know how glad I am to be home even if I love it up there, I missed my computer, okay this chapter shall be dedicated to: Sailor MJBR, I have to dedicate this to her for reading all my stories, and usually having good reviews :)  
Thank you everyone for the reviews, it was a joy to read them when I came home. All right I think I've dulled you long enough on with the story:  
~~~  
chapter 12  
~~~  
Usagi stood up, her body felt so light, yet powerful. Her eyes were full of knowledge, she had became Sailor Cosmos, the legendary myth that wasn't such a myth.   
Looking down at her outfit she smiled, it was very different from her regular senshi outfit and not nearly as revealing. Her hair was up in heard odangos, and silver shone from it with radiance. ((I thought I'd keep that the same)) Her tiara was an 8-pointed star, showing each of her guardians, even the ones who hadn't found her yet. Her earrings was a small circle with 8 different colors, but in the middle there was a small crescent moon. She had on silver lipstick, that brought out the silver flecks in her eyes.  
Her choker was just like her tiara. The bodice of her outfit was loose, and pure silver that gleamed in any light. It showed of her shoulder and than it poofed out more after her elbows and stopped right at her wrist. Around her waist there was a silver belt, which also hung loosely around her. In the middle of the belt where the two ends meant was a crescent moon, but the color was can only be described as the color of pink lemonade. The skirt itself was as black as night and stopped 5 inches above her knees. A silver chain that hung around her shoulder held a white cape, that draped down to the floor. Her boots were white and stopped just above her knees. On the top of the boot was the a crescent . She also had a staff, it was about as tall as her, and very powerful, on the top of the staff was the eight-pointed star symbol. The guards, who had all stumbled in after hearing Usagi scream stood there dumbfounded.   
Cosmos smiled at the guards, and than said,"Could you let me out?"   
A heavier guard snorted, "Let you out? It's direct orders from the Queen to keep you locked away!"   
"All right, but I did ask." Cosmos swirled her staff around, and aimed it at the bars that held her in than whispered for Uranus and Neptune to hear,"Winds of Uranus, hear my plea and help me knock down the bars, strong waves of Neptune's ocean hear this prayer, spread your waves and toss the guards to the ground. A gust of wind broke out with waves of fury, knocking over the dozens of guards, and breaking her free from the prison. IN the end the bar had flung down by a nearby wall, and the guards lay still on the ground, puddles of water around them. "I warned you." Sailor Cosmos calmly walked out of the prison cell, knowing that no guards would be trouble to take down.  
*Eternal Jupiter, can you hear me?*  
Jupiter's MB stopped in mid-air as she received the thought from Usagi. When the Gundam boys saw Makoto stopped they stopped as well.  
*Yes Usagi?*  
*Cosmos in this for Jupiter.*  
*Cosmos! I shouldn't have let this happen to you, I should have been there to protect you, Pluto told me that if you transformed into Cosmos that the pain would be almost unbearable.*  
*She was right, as always, but listen Jupi, this had to happen you know, if Pluto told you that, it was part of our new destiny, because you know you can't from destiny Jupiter, it finds you, and when it does, you'll be following it down it's path without knowing it, thinking that you've tricked it, when you really haven't, so the way I think of it Jupiter, is that this is our original destiny, the one that we have to perform, do you understand Jupiter, this is our original destiny.*  
*Wow, that's all I can say, maybe your right. Than you wouldn't be destined to Mamo-baka, and you can have someone else, who would that someone else be by the way? Maybe Heero Yuy?*  
*Heero Yuy,* Cosmos started while blushing,*whatever gave you that idea?*  
*Oh I don't...* Jupiter stopped the transmission of her and Cosmos conversation, something was happening. Mamoru was here.  
"Makoto! You want your hime? Why don't you come get her?" Mamoru opened up a portal and entered it, than left it open, like an invitation.   
*I'm coming to get you Cosmos, we're going to fight Beryal side by side.* ending transmission for good, Eternal Jupiter flew her MB into the portal, followed by 5 gundam boys.  
~~~   
it's 6:15 in the morning, I haven't a wink of sleep yet, and so I have to end it here, but in the next chapter the Duo and Heero find out who Usagi and Makoto are!  
I'm out for now!  
~Lauren 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
~  
I know I have not written this in a long time, and in recent events here in the USA which I am sure you all know, I have decided to take my mind off my troubles by writing. The remains of these stories chapters go out to those who have perished September 11th, 2001.   
~  
Chapter 13  
~  
Cosmos smiled at what Jupiter had told her, they would fight together and defeat this evil that was plaguing this dimension She continued to walk down the damp empty hallway, the clicks of her boots echoing as she stepped. Something was approaching, she felt it in every inch of her soul. Cosmos stopped and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for whatever danger approached. Suddenly the room was engulfed with light, and Cosmos had to shield her eyes from it, leaving her vulnerable to an attack. She didn't think of this till it was too late, the heel of a boot meant her side and she was blown into the wall. Punches were pounding her into the wall, and she couldn't guard herself well because she was unprepared. Mamoru was here, and was defeating her.  
"Eternal Jupiter Whip!" small symbols of Jupiter in the form of a whip struck Mamoru knocking him by Cosmos in the wall. He struggled to move but Cosmos kicked him in the face with her boot.  
"Cosmos you will never defeat the awesome power of Queen Beryl you may only think you will. The truth is not even you in Cosmos form can defeat all the evils of this world. We will dominate and control the world."  
"Mamoru, you know as will I as I do, that this is not true. As long as I and the senshi are her we will destroy your kind. You know though that you have the chance to be healed and saved. Do you accept?" Her hand on her hip, she paused to look down at Mamoru.  
"Never," his face was stern on his answer, he was loyal to his Queen, and this was plain. Cosmos face grew sad, she knew what she had to do though.  
"I am sorry for this Mamoru, I really am." she swung her staff around her head and shouted, "Cosmos Death Blow!" deadly silver pounded into Mamoru swirling around his body killing him inside and out.   
"I am sorry my Queen, I am a pitiful fighter and for that I have been beaten. Goodbye." a scream of pure agony ended his dying words, and his body collapsed on the ground with a quiet thud.  
Hot tears streamed down Cosmos's face as she realized she had killed another human being. She sank to the ground her head in her laps and her chest moving up and down from her disturbed breathing. Jupiter out an arm around Cosmos and helped her up.  
"Usa, you know what you did was the right thing, that he was a big factor in keeping this dimension safe. But, we must finish this mission, we must face Beryl, and then once she is gone our world well be safe for now." Cosmos felt a gun on her back and she turned around quickly and kicked it out of the owner's hands. Her pulsed quickened as she realized who it was, and she let out a small gasp.  
"Who are you?" Heero's cold voice trembled through her ears.  
She turned ignoring his question completely. She blinked seeing how 5 Gundam Mobile Suits, and a regular Mobile suit were lined up, ready for their owners to occupy them once again. She also noticed how she was now blocked in by the other Gundam pilots each cornering her in. Cosmos bit on her lip trying to find a way out of the inevitable, but she had no such luck. Drooping her head to the ground Cosmos knew she would have to tell them the truth, but how would they take it?   
Her thoughts flew at her in at speeds that she could not conceive. Heero looked at her, in his eyes you could faintly see pain, and betrayal.   
"Who are you?" he whispered in her ear, his voice was filled with determination, and harshness.  
She grimaced slightly from the steel coldness of his voice.  
"I am Sailor Cosmos, or as you know me, Usagi. Before I upgraded to this state I was known as Sailor Moon." Duo's eyes widened and Heero stiffened.   
"So you are the Moon Princess." Trowa started. Cosmos nodded her head.  
"I am ruler of all I survey and much more, I did not ask for this position it was forced upon me to stop the evilness of this world, and any other that needs my help. Eternal Jupiter is Makoto, she is also Princess Jupiter, one of my guardians." Heero could not take not saying a word, the mind boggling fact that the woman he...he what? It doesn't matter, she lied to him! He grabbed her shoulders and shook her without mercy. "Why would you keep such a thing from us, us your protectors?"  
Cosmos was stunned at what she heard, "Protectors? You were my protector?"  
He nodded his head slowly, he watched as a single tear slowly made it's way down Cosmo's cheek. She ran into Heero's arms and hugged him with all her might. Hesitantly he wrapped his own arms around Cosmos unsure of what to do, and scared of the feeling that were now raging in his body. Duo stared at Jupiter as he heard the story ring through his ears again and again, my love is a princess, how can I satisfy her when I am a killer? Jupiter slowly walked over to Duo, taking his hand she waited for his response.  
"Mako-chan, love? Is this true?"  
"Hai, my dear, I am sorry for not telling you sooner. The fact is I couldn't.."  
"Shh, I just want to know is, am I good enough for you? I haven't lived the best lif...."  
Jupiter answered him by pressing her soft delicate lips against his. He returned her kiss, and she signed in his arms. They parted and watched Cosmos and Heero holding each other. Duo smiled evilly, time for Heero to be made fun of unruthlessly.  
~  
Finished for now! Thanks for reading!  
~Lauren 


End file.
